The Future Way I'll Take
by Altair's
Summary: tokoh2 KHR mendatangi seorang peramal abal yang gak profesional bernama MISS. KAMBOJA. Meminta diberitahu akan nasib masa depan mereka. Warning!: ada sedikit spoiler


**~GREETINGS~**

veGAara-lover: well... ini fanfic KHR pertama gue... bercerita tentang para anggota yang ketemu peramal bernama Miss. Kamboja!!!

edwardABALric: huh... ngeliat ni fanfic, gue tauk kenapa lo masukin si Miss. Kamboja...

veGAara-lover: just shut up, you idiot! (nendang edwardABAL ampe ilang di langit) seperti katanya, Miss. Kamboja ini adalah (ngambil senter terus nyorot muka sendiri dari bawah sambil menyeringai angker) **GUE SENDIRI! GYAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAA!!!**

edwardABALric: (tiba2 ada di belakang) tuh kan bener...

veGAara-lover: yah... gitu deh... sekarang... just read it and leave your review here!!! enjoyyyy!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(tokoh2 KHR mendatangi seorang peramal (abal) yang gak profesional bernama MISS. KAMBOJA. Meminta diberitahu akan nasib masa depan mereka. Ni fanfic gak jlas bgt. Klo gak mauk jadi gila, jgn baca! Klo udah terlanjur msk dan membaca, yah… baca aja… jgn lupa review! Warning!: ada sedikit spoiler)

(disclaimer: maafkan saya, wahai Amano Akira selaku dewa di kehidupan KHR ini… saya telah menentukan nasib para tokoh yang anda buat dengan semena-mena! **MAAFKAN SAYAAAA!!! SAYA MEMANG HINAAAA!!!***nangis2 lebay gak jlas*)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE FUTURE WAY I'LL TAKE

**CHAPTER 1: PRE-FACE**

"Bosaaaannn… Mau jalan-jalan! Hei, boleh keluar kan sekarang?!", tanya Gokudera gondok. Ya pastinya… sudah 2 minggu ini Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryouhei, Lambo, dan juga Hibari tidak diperbolehkan keluar oleh Reborn. Takutnya ada sesuatu yang akan menyerang tiba-tiba lagi. Tsuna hanya bisa menghela nafas. Hanya gara-gara dia, semua jadi tak boleh keluar dari markas. Memang susah jadi anggota Vongola X… tuntutannya banyak.

"Maaf Gokudera… Tapi masih belum bisa…", terang Reborn bijak.

Yamamoto hanya bisa terkekeh melihat kelakuan Gokudera yang udah gak tahan dikerangkeng didalem markas selama 2 minggu. "sebaiknya sabar saja, goku… Nanti juga kita bakal dikasih kesempatan keluar… Ya kan, Tsuna?"

"Ah… Iya…". Tsuna menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, lalu melempar pandangan kearah Hibari yang lagi tidur pulas di sofa sebelahnya. Tidak tampak sedikitpun kekhawatiran di wajah lelah Hibari yang sedang menutup mata (hwaaa… gila! Pasti keren banget!!! Mau liaaaaaaattt!!! *histeria gak jelas*).

Reborn akhirnya mengalah, "Baik, besok kita akan keluar bersama-sama. Ingat! Bersama-sama! Dan tempatnya jangan yang jauh.".

"**HUOREEE!!!**", Gokudera kegirangan. Akhirnya keluar juga dari tempat busuk ini!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan… Saat-saat yang ditunggu pun datang! Mereka pergi bersama-sama, menyembul ke permukaan peradaban. Namun…

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaahh???!!! Apaan niiiiiiihh??!!!", Gokudera melangkah ke depan. Menatap syok pemandangan yang terpampang di sebuah lapangan yang luas.

Reborn berkata bijak, "Sudah kubilang kan kemarin? Kita akan pergi keluar, ke tempat yang gak terlalu jauh…". Reborn melempar pandangannya kearah tsuna, "Apa anda tidak keberatan pergi ke carnival ini?".

Yang ditanya jelas aja berkata 'iya'… Siapa yang berani menolak Reborn? Kecuali orang yang bosan hidup…

Reborn tersenyum, lalu melayangkan pandangannya kearah Gokudera, "Kau sudah dengar kan? Tsuna bilang 'iya' tanda setuju dengan keputusanku! Kalau kau tidak mau ikut, masa isolasimu akan ditambah **SATU BULAN LAGI!**". Wow… seperti biasa, ancaman reborn selalu berhasil…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sekarang mereka mengelilingi carnival itu. Sepanjang jalan lampu gemerlapan. Merah, kuning, hijau… banyak anak-anak yang main dan berlari-larian di tengah keramaian. Ramai sekali suasananya. Tapi, apakah para vongola ini baik-baik saja? Ayo kita lihat statusnya:

Tsuna: memaksa untuk tersenyum

Reborn: mengurus lambo yang lagi cengeng

Lambo: lagi nangis karena gak dibeliin kembang gula

Gokudera: cemberut bosen

Yamamoto: seneng2 aja

Ryouhei: siul2 sendiri, gak tertarik

Hibari: cuek, gak tertarik

Tak sengaja, Yamamoto menemukan sebuah tenda di ujung carnival. Cahaya disana temaram, jadi tak begitu terlihat. "Hei, apa itu? Ada tenda! Ayo kita datangi!", Yamamoto semangat '45.

mereka pun mendekati tenda tersebut. Setelah di dekati, terlihat ada papan nama bertuliskan: 'TENDA PERAMAL. MISS. KAMBOJA'.

"Hah? Peramal?", Reborn mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Di sini tertulis: 'MISS. KAMBOJA…'. Orang mana ya dia?", Ryouhei meneliti.

"Ayo! Ayo! Kita masuk saja!". Yamamoto melangkah riang mendekati tenda itu.

"tidak ada gunanya. Lagi pula mau ngapain di dalam sana?!", Reborn gak setuju.

"Em… Reborn – san… Sebaiknya kita memang butuh untuk ke sana…", Tsuna angkat bicara. Tidak disangka, Tsuna suka juga ama yang 'begonoan'.

"kenapa?", Reborn bertanya bingung.

"Aku mau tanya soal masa depan. Masa depan vongola…", Tsuna berkata dg wajah serius. Memang, selama ini tsuna slalu deg-deg-an karena satu hal: kemana vongola akan membawa takdirnya? Semua terdiam, tidak dapat menanggapi. Tsuna sudah memikirkan hal sejauh itu.

Reborn diam, lalu mengembangkan senyum kearah Tsuna, "baiklah…".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akhirnya mereka berjalan memasuki tenda sang peramal itu. Karena **mereka hrs berjalan bersama-sama**, agak susah juga masuknya sebab pintu tenda itu sedikit sempit. Namun, saat berada di dalamnya… **B-E-S-A-R!**

"Sepertinya si 'miss. Kamboja' ini mencampurkan sedikit unsur sihir…", gumam Gokudera yang takjub sama gedenya tenda itu.

"Selamat datang…". Seorang perempuan berpakaian a' la India datang dari tirai di balik meja crystal biru. "Apa anda semua akan berkonsultasi dengan miss. Kamboja?", perempuan itu bertanya, lebih tepatnya menawarkan.

"Ya… Tolong pertemukan kami dengannya…", jawab Reborn.

Perempuan berambut panjang itu tersenyum, "Baiklah, tolong ditunggu…"

"Tidak baik membuat para anggota vongola menunggu!". Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berpakaian gipsy serba biru keluar dari tirai. Dia tersenyum melihat gerombolan Tsuna dkk.

"Hmm… Aku terlambat menyambut kalian. Harusnya aku standby di sini 2 menit yang lalu. Huh. Jamku telat 5 menit sih…". Jadi selama ini gadis itu mengetahui kalau mereka akan datang ke sini.

"Apakah anda yang bernama Miss. Kamboja?", Yamamoto bertanya kepada si peramal muda itu.

"Ya! Aku memang Miss. Kamboja… Ini asisten ku, Nakhli.", gadis ramping yang cantik itu (edwardABAL: HWAHAHAHAAAA!!! GADIS CANTIIIIIKKK!!! *kena tabok veGAara*) menunjuk kearah si perempuan berambut panjang. Perempuan itu membungkukkan badannya "Salam kenal…"

"Sudah, kamu mau pergi kan? Jangan lupa ya, beli kopi ama gula di warung sebelah!", Miss. Kamboja mengingatkan sang asisten yang tadi emang di suruh pergi ke luar buat belanja. "baiklah… saya permisi dulu ya…".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nah… Sekarang, siapa di antara para anggota vongola ini yang mau ku ramal duluan?", Miss. Kamboja berkata setelah Nakhli pergi.

Semua diam. Tidak ada yang merespon.

"Kalau begini… Kau saja yang duluan!", Miss. Kamboja menunjuk kearah cowok berambut coklat. "Hm… Sawada Tsunayoshi…". Dia menggumam dan tersenyum, lalu menarik lengan cowok itu.

"Ah! Kok gue duluan?!", Tsuna protes.

"Karena **GUE YANG MILIH!**", Miss. Kamboja nyengir angker. "yang lain harus berada di luar tenda ini saat dia diramal oleh ku. Mengerti?!". Yang lain mengangguk, lalu berjalan keluar dari tenda.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI**

Miss. Kamboja: nah… Tsuna, silahkan duduk.

Tsuna: iya… terima kasih… (duduk di kursi) Eh, maaf boleh aku bertanya?

Miss. Kamboja: boleh, silahkan aja.

Tsuna: kenapa anda tauk nama lengkap ku?

Miss. Kamboja: tentu saja tauk (dlm hati: gw kan dah baca manga sambil ntn animenya KHR… jelas aja tauk! hwahahaha)! Biar akrab, jangan pakai panggilan sopan. Gue seumur ama lo. Panggil aja gue Yumika…

Tsuna: anda, eh, kamu nama aslinya Yumika? Kenapa dirubah? Bahasa mana tuh, "kamboja"?

Miss. Kamboja: biar mistis aja. Itu bahasa Indonesia, jenis bunga yang biasanya banyak di kuburan… lho? Kok jadi basa-basi gini? Baik, gue mulai aja…

Tsuna: (tegang…)

Miss. Kamboja: (mengulurkan tangan) kemarikan cincin vongola milikmu…

Tsuna: hah? Untuk apa, Yumika?

Miss. Kamboja: special untuk kalian, metodenya berbeda… aku bisa meramal dengan melihat batu cincin vongola.

Tsuna: be… begitukah? Baiklah… ini. (menyerahkan cincin)

Miss. Kamboja: (mengamati cincin) hm… oozora ya? Kumulai dari mana ya???

Tsuna: a… apa terlihat?

Miss. Kamboja: begini… kalian akan mengalahkan Varia dalam petempuran cincin vongola ini. Namun setelah itu, kau akan kembali mengalami masalah…

Tsuna: apa itu?! (penasaran setengah mati)

Miss. Kamboja: kau akan terlempar ke masa depan karena tembakan nyasar 10 years bazooka punya Lambo.

Tsuna: haaaaahh?! Terus? Terus?!

Miss. Kamboja: kamu bakal tauk hal yang mengejutkan. Tapi, kau jangan gentar, Tsuna. Biarkan saja waktu berlalu dengan angin…

Tsuna: hal apa itu?! Boleh aku tahu, Yumika?! (ngotot karena penasaran)

Miss. Kamboja: sudah ku bilang kan? Biarkan saja waktu berlalu dengan angin. seiring berjalannya waktu, kau akan mengetahuinya…

Tsuna: begitu ya… lalu, apa lagi yang kau bisa lihat di situ? Bagaimana kalau masalah… ehm… jodoh ku, mungkin? (nge-blush seketika)

Miss. kamboja: bagaimana ya? Tapi… tidak terlihat. Gomen ne, Tsuna.

Tsuna: gak apa2 kok… sekarang aku bisa keluar?

Miss. Kamboja: tapi ada syaratnya…

Tsuna: apa itu?

Miss. Kamboja: semua ramalan yang aku katakan tidak boleh kau beri tahu siapa-siapa. kalau tidak, cincin vongolamu akan hancur. Otomatis seluruh kekuatanmu juga akan lenyap. Beritahu syarat itu ke semua temanmu yang ada di luar!

Tsuna: baiklah… permisi, Yumika…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bagaimana, Tsuna – kun? Dia bilang apa saja padamu?", Yamamoto menyambut Tsuna dengan pertanyaan yang sangat tidak boleh di jawab olehnya.

"Em… Begini, Yamamoto – kun… Ini juga untuk semuanya. Nanti kalau kita sudah selesai di ramal, segala ramalan yang dikatakannya tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang lain selain diri kita masing-masing. Dia akan meramal kita dengan melihat batu cincin vongola kita. Jika ada orang lain yang tahu, cincin vongola kita akan hancur dan kekuatan kita akan lenyap.", Tsuna menerangkan.

"Begitu ya…", gumam hibari. "Sekarang, siapa yang mau masuk?". Yamamoto melirik kearah Gokudera. Yang lain juga ikut-ikutan menatap Gokudera. "Iya, iya! Gue masuk! Jangan ngeliatin gue kayak gitu dong!", Gokudera menyeruak masuk kedalam tenda itu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GOKUDERA HAYATO**

Miss. Kamboja: oh… sekarang giliranmu ya, Gokudera Hayato?

Gokudera: lho? Kok lu tauk nama lengkap gue?!

Miss. Kamboja: ya iyalah! Namanya jg peramal! (aslinya gara2 ntn anime ama baca manganya KHR…). Lo boleh panggil gue Yumika, itu nama asli gue…

Gokudera: ooohh… namanya bagus… (gumam)

Miss. Kamboja: hah? Lu bilang apa tadi?

Gokudera: (nge-blush) eh… enggak bilang apa-apa kok gue! Nih! Cepet ramal gue! (ngelempar cincin vonggola)

Miss. Kamboja: wah, cincin arashi! Coba gue liat… (meneliti)

Gokudera: hmm… cepetan, gak pake lama!

Miss. Kamboja: bawel lu! Gue gak bisa konsen nih! Nah, sekarang…

Gokudera: apaan?! Cepet bilang! (pd dasarnya penasaran)

Miss. Kamboja: nanti lo bakal menciptakan sistem CAI yang menggunakan semua elemen cincin.

Gokudera: wow… sehebat itukah gue kelak? Yumika, lo ga salah kan?

Miss. Kamboja: yup! Begitulah. Tapi, sebaiknya future job yang lo ambil adalah menjadi… (tarik nafas) **pembuat kembang api!**

Goudera: haaaaahhh?! Ramalan macam apa ituuuuuuuu??!!!!

Miss. Kamboja: setidaknya, kalo jadi pembuat kembang api masih ada cewek yang mauk jd pacar lo…

Gokudera: **BUKANNYA KEBALIK TUUUUHH?! **(pasang tampang depresi)

Miss. Kamboja: hei… kalo di vongola, isinya cowok semua. Ntar ujung2nya lo jd yaoi gak tanggung yaaa… (gak mauk tauk)

Gokudera: masa' ada cewek yang ngedeketin pembuat kembang api yang badannya bau bubuk mesiu?!

Miss. Kamboja: ada aja kok kalo lo sukses jadi pembuat kembang api. Ntar kan terkenal, pasti banyak cewek yang mauk ama lo…

Gokudera: emangnya siapa yang mauuuuuuuu???!!!

Miss. Kamboja: hm… mungkin gue… (ngejawab dengan cuek gak make mikir)

Gokudera: ha… hah? (nge-blush)

Miss. Kamboja: ya… itu sih terserah lu aja. Kalo mo jadi pembuat kembang api, ini gue ada orangnya… Kuukaku!

Orang aneh (???): (nongol dari balik tirai) yo! Yumika! Ada perlu apa lu ama gue?

Miss. Kamboja: begini Kuukaku, ada orang yang mau berguru ama lo… Lo kan pembuat kembang api nomor 1 di Rukon'gai, lu mau ajarin dia? (nunjuk Gokudera)

Shiba Kuukaku: oh? (nengok ke gokudera) maksud lo orang itu? Boleh, boleh. Kenapa nggak?!

Gokudera: (bengong seribu bahasa… lho?)

Miss. Kamboja: nih, gw kenalin… cewek ini namanya Shiba Kuukaku, profesinya pembuat kembang api paling jago di sluruh Rukon'gai… Kuukaku, ini Gokudera Hayato, calon muridmu… kalo dia minat…

Shiba Kuukaku: hou… salam kenal, Hayato… (nebar senyum genit)

Gokudera: (merinding) ha… hai…

Shiba Kuukaku: ah! Sebentar lagi gerbangnya hilang… harus cepat-cepat… ini, kalau kau berminat, Hayato… (melempar kartu nama ke Gokudera)

Miss. Kamboja: bye, bye! Love you! (melambaikan tangan)

Shiba Kuukaku: (memonyongkan bibir) muaaahh, love you juga! Bye! Dah! (menghilang di balik tirai)

Gokudera: (nganga lebar) **KALIAN YUURI YA???!!!** Buset, masa' dadah-dadah-an sambil love you-love you-an?!

Miss. Kamboja: (pasang tampang angker) heh, jangan sembarangan lu ye ama gue! Lu lupa gue siapa?!

Gokudera: ah, lu kan cuma peramal… Bisa apa lu?! (pasang tampang nyolot)

Miss. Kamboja: gue gak cuma bisa ngeramal! Gue bisa pake ilmu hitam, ngeramu racun ama jampe-jampe! Lu tinggal milih, mau **gue kutuk gak punya jodoh, mati gue racunin, ato gw lempar ke neraka?!!!** Kalo lu macem-macem ama gue lagi, **GUE SANTET LU BIAR MAMPUSS!!! **(neror gak ada ampun)

Gokudera: (merinding) hu… Huaaaa!!! Gak mauk!!!! Ampuuuunn!!!

Miss. Kamboja: gue masih normal tauk… Masih suka cowok…

Gokudera: o… Oh… ternyata… Abis, kalian mencurigakan sih!

Miss. Kamboja: ah! Lu bikin gue pusing! Udah lu keluar aja sonoh!!! (ngusir) Inget, jangan kasih tauk siapa-siapa tentang ramalan gue ke lo!

Gokudera: iya… Iya… Gue keluar… Dah, Yumika… (ngangkat tangan)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bagaimana?", tanya Reborn yang melihat tanda-tanda ada yang gak beres dengan Gokudera.

"Walaaaahhh… parah banget!", jawab Gokudera sekenanya, sambil melambai-lambaikan kartu nama Shiba Kuukaku di tangannya. Setidaknya, itu mewakili perasaan hati Gokudera yang ditawarin kerja jadi pembuat kembang api. _Kalo gue yang keren ini jadi pembuat kebang api, **A********P**A KATA DUNIAAA_**??!!**, gerutuk Gokudera kesal tapi tetep aja masih narsis.

"Ah… Kok gue jadi penasaran ya???", tutur Ryouhei sambil senyam-senyum gak jelas kearah Gokudera.

"Iya… Saat kau di dalam, kedengarannya ribut sekali…", Hibari mendukung Ryouhei, masih dengan gaya kalemnya.

Gokudera yang tau maksud pembicaraan mereka jadi sewot sendiri, "Heh! Gak ada apa-apa di dalem! Gua kesel aja ama tuh cewek!"

"oh… Gitu… Percaya kok gue, percaya… Ehehehe…", Yamamoto ikut menggoda Gokudera yang kekesalannya udah menumpuk dari tadi.

"Eh… teman-teman, sudah, sudah… Sekarang, siapa berikutnya yang mau masuk?", Tsuna akhirnya melerai mereka.

Yamamoto yang semangat banget mengangkat tangannya dengan riang, "Aku, aku! Biar aku saja! Aku masuk yaaaa!!!". Setengah detik kemudian, Yamamoto pun menghilang dari hadapan teman-temannya.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YAMAMOTO TAKESHI**

Miss. Kamboja: ha… Sekarang giliran mu… Yamamoto Takeshi.

Yamamoto: iya! Iya! Terima kasiiihhh! (duduk di kursi)

Miss. Kamboja: err… Lu… gak tanya kenapa gue tauk nama lengkap lo?

Yamamoto: kenapa harus tanya tentang hal itu? Sudah jelas, kau kan peramal… (pasang tampang innocent…)

Miss. Kamboja: wah, kau pintar ya! Padahal si pendek dan si rambut uban menanyakan hal itu… oke, biar akrab, lu panggil gue dengan nama asli gue, Yumika.

Yamamoto: ooohh… Nama aslinya Yumika? Namanya bagus! (sambil senyum lucu)

Miss. Kamboja: (nge-blush narsis) ehehe… Makasiiiii…

Yamamoto: wah… Kok jadi banyak basa-basi ya? Aku penasaran nih sama masa depanku! Yumika, tolong ya! (menyodorkan cincin vongola)

Miss. Kamboja: oke deh… Hmm… Cincin Ame… bentar ya, diliat dulu… (mengamati)

Yamamoto: (penasaran)

Miss. Kamboja: di masa depan, lu bakal jadi jago pedang, dan akan jadi saingan beratnya Squalo.

Yamamoto: waaaaawww… Hebaaatt!!!!! (mata bersinar-sinar)

Miss. Kamboja: ya… Begitulah! Kau akan jadi hebat, Yamamoto!

Yamamoto: iya! Iya! Terus, ada apa lagi?! (terlalu bersemangat)

Miss. Kamboja: kamu adalah satu-satunya anggota Vongola, bahkan satu-satunya orang yang diberitahu oleh Reborn tentang rahasia Arcobaleno…

Yamamoto: wow… Aku akan jadi orang yang dipercaya Reborn… Aku hebaaat!

Miss. Kamboja: dan tentang pekerjaan mu…

Yamamoto: (nyamber tiba-tiba) pekerjaan apa yang cocok buat ku?!

Miss. Kamboja: weizz… Tenang mas! Belanda masih jauh!!! (sewot)

Yamamoto: oh… Gomen ne… Aku terlalu bersemangat…

Miss. Kamboja: (sweatdrop) emang… (menghela nafas) untuk… pekerjaan mu di masa depan, sebaiknya kau menjadi…

Yamamoto: (penasaran banget)

Miss. Kamboja: (tarik nafas panjang) **JADI TUKANG JUALAN IKAN!**

Yamamoto: waaaaahh… Tukang ju… **HAH?! TUKANG JUALAN IKAN?! KAGAK SALAH BUUUU???!!! **

Miss. Kamboja: iya… Gak salah kok gue… (cuek)

Yamamoto: apa hubungannya aku yang hebat berpedang ini jadi tukang jualan ikan?!

Miss. Kamboja: ada dong… Kalau lo jadi tukang jualan ikan, untungnya pasti besar! Dengan kehebatan berpedang yang lo punya, pelanggan akan mendapatkan ikan yang sisiknya sudah bersih dari badan ikan tersebut… Pelanggan jadi puas deh…

Yamamoto: ah… masa' sih? (masang tampang innocent)

Miss. Kamboja: itu mah, terserah elu… Gue cuma nyaranin cara nyari duit yang gampang dan cocok buat elu…

Yamamoto: oh… Gitu ya? Kalo aku jadi tukang jualan ikan beneran, untungnya berapa, Yumika?

Miss. Kamboja: em… kira-kira sebulan lo dapet untung sekitar 15000 yen. (ngarang banget) Lumayan kan?

Yamamoto: (semangat lagi… lebih tepatnya bodoh) waaaaahhh… Banyak bangeeeett!!! Entar deh aku pikirin lagi…

Miss. Kamboja: (swt) ergh… Iya… Mending dipikir dulu. Lo boleh keluar dari sini. Ingat, jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa tentang ramalan gue buat lo.

Yamamoto: (berdiri) baiklah! Arigatou, Yumika! Bye!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamamoto keluar dari tenda dengan wajah ceria. "Sepertinya, hasil ramalanmu tidak buruk ya?", Ryouhei menyapa Yamamoto dengan pertanyaan.

"Iya doooong! Aku akan jadi orang yang hebat di masa depan!", Yamamoto membanggakan dirinya. Dengan senyum cerianya yang polos (atau malah kelewat bodoh…) meyakinkan teman-temannya bahwa ramalannya memang bagus, tidak ada yang melenceng dari perkiraan. Padahal, ramalan tentang future job-nya ngawur banget… tapi, tetep aja si Yamamoto hepi-hepi aja karena mendengar perkiraan keuntungan bila dia jadi tukang jualan ikan (di satu sisi, dia juga bodoh…).

"Mmmhhh!!! Pokoknya menariiiiikkk banget!", Yamamoto masih menggumam tentang kesenangannya sehabis diramal oleh Miss. Kamboja.

"Wah, sepertinya menarik! Aku yang akan masuk sekarang!", Ryouhei yang merasa tertarik langsung masuk ke dalam tenda.

Gokudera yang merasa memang ada masalah dengan ramalan si Yumika menggumam, _huh! Paling ramalannya ngaco lagi... Yamamoto aja yang mau-maunya dibegoin!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**SASAGAWA RYOUHEI**

Miss. Kamboja: ooohh... Sasagawa Ryouhei ya?

Ryouhei: ya! itu aku!

Miss. Kamboja: silahkan duduk, panggil gue Yumika, karena itu memang nama asli gue.

Ryouhei: ah, kenapa nama sebagus itu di ganti ama nama yang gak jelas?

Miss. Kamboja: kan biar cocok ama pekerjaan gue... (ngasal)

Ryouhei: (swt) euhhh... Iya deh...

Miss. Kamboja: yaudah, mau mulai gak? mana cincin punya lo?

Ryouhei: oiya... Nih... (menyerahkan cincin)

Miss. Kamboja: uaaaahh... Hare... Coba gue liat dulu (pasang tampang sok serius)

Ryouhei: (penasaran)

Miss. Kamboja: hmm… Kalo gini mah…

Ryouhei: hah? Kenapa?

Miss. Kamboja: gak ada yang menarik yang harus gue sampein ke lu… (melengos bosen)

Ryouhei: **APA-APAAN TUH?! MASA' PERAMAL KAYAK GITUUU??!!** (ngegebrak meja gemes)

Miss. Kamboja: yaahh… Kalo gue bilang gak ada yang menarik, yaudahlah… Berarti, anda belum beruntung…

Ryouhei: aduuhh!! Gak mungkiiinnn!!! Kasih tau gueeee!!! (merengek-rengek gak jelas)

Miss. Kamboja: lu dari sekarang sampe masa depen gak ada yang berubaaaahh… Lu tetep bodoh, lu tetep bersemangat, dan… tentu aja lu tetep masih maniak ama boxing… Lalu… (teringat sesuatu) Ah, gini aja!

Ryouhei: a… Apa tuh?

Miss. Kamboja: lu bisa ambil alternative pekerjaan yang cocok buat lu… Lu tau Chris John kan?

Ryouhei: (berfikir, mengingat-ingat) mmm… Oh! Gue tau! Yang petinju dari Indonesia itu kan?!

Miss. Kamboja: bener bangeeettt!!!

Ryouhei: yang bintang iklan extra joss itu kan?! Yang sama kakek tua yang itu kan?! Yang teriaknya, '**ROSOOOO!!!**'. Gitu kan?

Miss. Kamboja: itu namanya Mbah Marijan… Eh… Tapi, lo tauk dari mana tuh iklan extra joss?

Ryouhei: (menjawab dengan muka innocent) **YOUTUBE…**

Miss. Kamboja: (swt) euuuhh…

Ryouhei: (langsung nyamber) ada apa dengan Chris John?

Miss. Kamboja: **KAMU BISA JADI PENERUS CHRIS JOHN, SANG JUARA DUNIA!**

Ryouhei: **BENERAN?!** Gue Mauuuuuukkk, Yumikaaaaa!!!!

Miss. Kamboja: dengan begitu, lo bisa nyalurin hobby lu di tengah ring pertandingan… Lagian kita bisa langsung minta izin…

Ryouhei: emang lu kenal?

Miss. Kamboja: iya dong… Chris John itu kenalan temen kakak ipar gue yang punya sepupu jauh yang tantenya itu anaknya dari adiknya neneknya Chris John yang nikah sama keponakan kakek buyutnya si tante itu…

Ryouhei: (swt) waduh… Perasaan ribet banget dah…

Miss. Kamboja: sebaiknya jangan lu lewatin nih kesempatan emas… Kebetulan gue punya pelatih boxing yang lumayan juga kekuatannya…

Ryouhei: waaahh… Siapa tuh?

Miss. Kamboja: gue panggil ya… Aki nii-saaaaann~

Aki nii-san (?): oh… (keluar dari balik tirai) Yumika, apa kabar? Kau sehat kan?

Miss. Kamboja: iya… Aku saaaaaaangat sehaaaaaatt~ (berubah jadi super duper manja) bagaimana dengan Mitsy?

Aki nii-san (?): Mitsuru sehat juga kok… Tapi dia belakangan ini sedang sangat sibuk, jadi jarang bisa bertemu… (menebar senyum yang amat sangat keren)

Miss. Kamboja: yaaaa… Terus, kapan nii-san nikah sama Mitsy??? (bikin tampang super jijay)

Aki nii-san (?): (swt) eeeem… Kita masih 18 tahun, Yumika… Kita belum diperbolehkan untuk menikah…

Miss. Kamboja: oooo… begituuuuuu… oiya, sampai lupa! Aki nii-san, perkenalkan, ini Sasagawa Ryouhei, dia tertarik untuk diajarin boxing sama Aki nii-san…

Aki nii-san (?): ohh… salam kenal, Sasagawa-san… Aku Sanada Akihiko. Apa kamu sangat tertarik dengan dunia boxing?

Ryouhei: iya! Aku sangat suka dengan tinju! (bersemangat)

Sanada Akihiko: begitu? Tapi, boleh aku tanya satu hal?

Ryouhei: y… Ya… ada apa? (bingung)

Sanada Akihiko: (pasang tampang bingung yang keren. Tapi…) apa ibumu itu ibuku? Atau… Ayahmu itu yang ayahku? Kita lumayan mirip ya?

Ryouhei: ah…??? Masa' sih? tapi... Iya juga ya? (menyadari hal yang sama)

Miss. Kamboja: (swt) eeeeuuuhh… Aki nii-san… Walaupun agak mirip, tetep kerenan Aki nii-san…

Sanada Akihiko: begitu ya... Jadi, kapan kita... (hpnya bunyi) halo? Iya... Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana...

Miss. Kamboja: siapa, Aki nii san?

Sanada Akihiko: dari Mitsuru. Maaf ya, kali ini aku harus kembali dengan cepat... Sepertinya ada masalah dengan Tartarus.

Miss. Kamboja: begitu ya... kalau begitu Aki nii-san harus segera pergi. yang nyuruh kan Mitsy~

Sanada Akihiko: yaah, begitulah... ini, kuberikan padamu... (menyerahkan kartu nama kepada Ryouhei) Kalau kau benar2 berminat, tolong hubungi aku saja. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu yaaa!

Miss. Kamboja: (melambaikan tangan) dah Aki nii-san!!! titip salam buat Mitsy ya!!!

Sanada Akihiko: pasti! Sampai jumpa lagi! (menghilang di balik tirai)

Ryouhei: dia sepertinya sangat tangguh ya...

Miss. Kamboja: dia memang tangguh... Pasangan Aki nii-san dan Mitsy juga tak akan terkalahkan!

Ryouhei: ngomong-ngomong, kamu ini siapanya Sanada-san sih?

Miss. Kamboja: (menjawab dengan PD)** KENALAN...**

Ryouhei: (swt) haaahhh... cuma kenalan udah berani manggil pake 'nii-san'...

Miss. Kamboja: kita ini udah kenal lama! Jadi kita akrab, bahkan gue lebih akrab sama Mitsy...

Ryouhei: (memperhatikan kartu nama) kok nomer telponnya aneh banget? hmm... 72777777... Lho, kayaknya pernah denger deh nomor telpon kayak gini di suatu tempat...

Miss. Kamboja: ya sudah, kalau lu bener-bener berminat, hubungi Aki nii-san. Sekarang lu keluar aja, ingat jangan kasih tauk apapun yang gue bilang tentang lu

Ryouhei: lho?! Lu kan gak bilang soal ramalan ke gue?!

Miss. Kamboja: tapi tetep aja! Soalnya gue udah ngeliat masa depan lu lewat cincin vongola lu. otomatis kalo lo nyeritain tentang penbicaraan kita dari tadi, cincin vongola lo bakal hancur.

Ryouhei: yaaah... Walaupun gak ada hubungannya, gue 'iya' aja deh... dah, Yumika...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bagaimana, Ryouhei?", tanya Tsuna saat Ryouhei menampakkan dirinya keluar dari tenda. Ryouhei hanya tersenyum pasrah sebelum dia menjawab, "Yaaahh... Walaupun gak jelas dan bikin kesel, lumayan juga sih."

"Bener kan, Ryouhei?! Pasti ampuh banget!", tutur Yamamoto yang sekarang tengah mendengarkan Ipod-nya tercinta.

"Gak gitu juga sih...", Ryouhei menuturkan. Dia mengamati kartu nama yang diberikan oleh Sanada Akihiko. Berisi alamat dan juga nomor telponnya. Ia berfikir dalam, _gue mau banget jadi penerus Chris John..._

"Lalu, setelah ini siapa yang akan ke dalam?", tanya Reborn.

"Aku! aku akan masuk!!!", Lambo yang sangat bersemangat langsung masuk ke dalam tenda.

"Mudah-mudahan Lambo gak ngambek dan nangis tiba-tiba di tenda itu...", doa Tsuna yang disambut dengan anggukan teman-temannya, tanda mengamini dan satu suara.

Kecuali Yamamoto, yang sekarang lagi sibuk menyanyikan lagu favoritnya, "Telpon akuuuuu... tujuh dua tujuh, enam kaaaaliiiiiiii..."

Ryouhei pun tersadar. _Jadi ini... Pantesan gue ngerasa sering banget ngedenger nih nomer telpon... Gue jadi curiga nih..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bakal sambung ke chapter 2! Tunggu saja kelanjutannya! soalnya giliran Lambo, si cengeng yang bakal di ramal ama Miss. Kamboja... Akankah Lambo mendapatkan ramalan yang memuaskan? *gaya a la Fenny Rose* Hanya author yang bisa menjawab! **HWAHAHAHAAHAHAAA!!! **


End file.
